Jeu de rôle
by Choupy
Summary: OS : Les non sentiments


**Auteur** : Choupinette

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi comme d'ab.

**Note** : Un petit OS qui ne casse pas des briques, mais il fallait que ça sorte…

----------------------------------------------

Voilà c'est à mon tour, je vais devoir m'avancer, ils attendent tous que je parle. Que je parle d'une voix forte et claire, sans hésitation, sans variation d'intonation. Je ne vais pas craquer puisque c'est ce que l'on attend de moi. Ce qu'on l'on a toujours attendu de moi. « Sois forte, occupes toi de tout, tu en es capable. Heureusement que toi tu tiens le coup. »

La tête en feu, les yeux lourds de fatigue, j'avance vers l'estrade. Mais la fatigue ne se lit pas sur moi, j'y fais bien attention. J'ai l'air aussi fraîche qu'au réveil d'un long sommeil réparateur. Voilà, je commence mon discours. Parfait, pas un accro comme prévu. Je regarde bien droit devant moi. Je jette de temps en temps un œil vers le cercueil à ma gauche pour bien montrer que je pense tout ce que je dis. Que je pense à lui. Je termine tranquillement, ma voix a été au ton juste, juste assez d'émotion retenue pour montrer que je suis quelqu'un de concernée sans laisser cette même émotion étrangler ma voix. Je retourne à ma place en jetant un regard vers Rodney et Ronon en passant devant eux. Le runner me fait un timide sourire et McKay essaye d'accrocher mon regard comme pour tenter d'y puiser du courage. Courage, mes parents, ma famille n'avait pas arrêté de me dire que je n'en manquais pas. Je me rappelle encore aujourd'hui la réflexion de ma tante à ma mère alors que je venait de perdre mon frère à 20 ans : « C'est effrayant, l'on dirait qu'elle ne réalise pas. Elle est si froide. »

Oui, je suis froide, maîtresse de moi et de mes sentiments. Mais au fond de moi, j'hurle, mon cœur pleure en silence. Cependant à force que l'on m'a expliqué comment j'étais, j'ai moi aussi fini par le croire. J'ai cessé de jouer un rôle pour croire que j'étais ce personnage. Petite fille modèle, adolescente parfaite, jeune femme organisée et réservée, j'ai fini par devenir cette femme glacée et distante. Je mets même de la distance avec mes propres sensations. J'étais devenue celle que l'on imaginait, je jouais ma propre existence. Chaque jour de ma vie, quelque chose me rappelle l'image que les autres me renvoyaient depuis toujours. A force, j'étais devenue cette femme prisonnière de cette représentation. Et rien ne venait fissurer cette icône. C'était moi qui agissais lors d'un malheur, moi qui prenais les choses en mains, moi qui soutenais tout le monde. Un bisou envers ma mère à la mort de mon père, un bras rassurant sur le bras de ma sœur. Je suis la maîtresse de cérémonie qui console les uns et fait rire les autres sans laisser un seul de ses sentiments apparaître sur son visage impassible. Quelque fois, je m'étais presque excusée d'être ainsi, si détachée. Adolescente, je pensais que je n'avais pas de cœur, pas la capacité de pleurer, de s'émouvoir. Jamais un pleur n'apparaissait sur ma joue, jamais mon maquillage n'avait coulé par la force de ma tristesse. J'en étais venue à être gênée par les larmes des autres, ces pleurs qui me renvoyaient directement mon cœur froid et insensible. J'en voulais aux autres de ressentir ce que je ne ressentirais jamais. Bien sur, j'étais triste, je sentais en moi, la douleur de la perte, mais cela ne me semblait jamais insurmontable. Comme si l'absence de l'être perdu serait remplacée par le déroulement sans fin de la vie.

Sortant de mes pensées par l'intervention de Kate, je prends le drapeau pour le remettre à Rodney qui lui a les yeux rouges, rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Pleuré seul, mais pleuré. Même lui a pu. Je me sens encore plus mal. Un militaire vient me saluer, je lui réponds d'un sourire sincère, une autre personne dont je me retiens même pas le visage vient me demander si j'ai préparé les papiers de rapatriement du corps, si j'avais écrit la lettre pour la famille et pour le SGC. Je répondis positivement à toutes ses questions. Et il rajouta aussi que je n'avais qu'à donner les derniers aussi rapports aussi puisque le Dédale repartait plus tôt que prévu du fait de l'incident. Là encore, je répondis positivement tout en sachant bien que j'allais y passer toute la nuit à les finir ces rapports. Je réconforte, je parle, je passe d'un groupe à l'autre, je ris avec Rodney qui tente d'évacuer son stress comme il le peut, je demande des dizaines de fois à des dizaines de personnes différentes comment elles vont. Personne ne pense à me retourner la question, mais je n'y fais même pas attention, j'en ai tellement l'habitude. En repensant à ce cercueil impersonnel qui s'est refermé sur cet homme si vivant, si précieux. Je sais que ce soir, seule dans mes quartiers, je craquerais. Pas de larmes, non. Ce n'est réellement pas mon caractère. Non juste cet immense sentiment de gâchis. De ne pas me connaître moi-même, cette sensation que personne ne me connaît réellement. Mes yeux me picotent lorsqu'un scientifique vient me parler de lui. Et si pour une fois, je quittais mon rôle, si pour une fois, je réagissais simplement comme mon cœur me le dictait. Si je laissais tout tomber pour vivre mon chagrin, pour essayer de décrypter mes sentiments. Si j'enlevais mon costume ? Si je décidais que l'heure de l'entracte est arrivée ? Non, je me reprends pour continuer à jouer. Là encore, je ne dois pas craquer. J'ai trop bien appris mon rôle pour faire cette erreur. Personne ne comprendrait, non pire personne ne me le pardonnerait.

----------------------------------------------


End file.
